


Guilt of origin

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Paralysis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 黑警AU，之前loft上有。然后打算重写就放这边全员人类注意V哥瘫痪注意然后Omega哥 Alpha蛋铁 AlphaV独立存在注意





	Guilt of origin

在昏暗的车厢里，都是来自市里的精英，窗外的繁华与他们都没有任何。但丁作为这里的老手是带他们出席这样的活动。他作为曾经“魔界”二把手斯巴达的儿子。如今却和这帮警察混在一起，简直就是一个笑话。  
要说这一切的变故来自于八岁那一年的一次意外。或者说是来自于魔界的复仇。自己被母亲藏了起来。而这样使得命运的齿轮是偏向了自己这一边。而那个被父亲奉为掌上明珠并随着他出席各种宴会的哥哥维吉尔却成为了被玩弄的对象，直到再一次相逢，而那一次他却将他给杀死。他看着自己的哥哥倒在自己面前，但丁却无力去拯救这一切。  
而他们之间有一个秘密，哥哥是一直没有和他提起过。一直到自己到那个几乎与世隔绝的岛屿上处理那些邪教的时候，遇到了一个名叫做尼禄的孩子。那个孩子继承了他们俩的特点。而在与哥哥相遇之前，他不过是和几个人成立了一个小帮派。在莫里森的介绍下得以招安到警局里成为一支特别行动小队。而尼禄也跟随着但丁的脚步进入到警局里。  
“那个家伙！”尼禄是看着自己的右臂，上面早已是被警局的技术员妮可使用上了机械臂。上面是装备有各种应急的装置。但丁是知道他是在生谁的气。而一旁那个叫做V身上纹着奇怪纹身的男孩是看着自己的书。作为难得的黑客，也是警局里难得一见的omega，是看着自己手里的电脑，一边是看着尼禄。这个小伙子本来是魔界那边派来监视尼禄的，可直到出发前遇见真正的Nelo Angelo时，他才是发觉自己的身份。也不过就是那个家伙的修改了部分基因的复制品而已。  
“但丁，Nelo Angelo的处所的防御系统已经黑掉了。”  
“让我杀了他！但丁，这家伙将我的手臂……”尼禄是带着年轻人特有到血性与冲动，而但丁则是拦着他说道。  
“那个家伙不用你来处理。而且以他的感觉，是不会对你这样做的……”  
“什么鬼，就那个王八蛋为什么？”  
“直觉！”但丁是回答，起身便是准备下车。  
“照着计划行事，尼禄到时候你给我注意点！不要冲动明白不？”说着是一行人下了车。  
得知上头即将要围剿魔帝身边的Nelo Angelo的时候，但丁的心里是不免有些惊讶。自打从V这里得知那个家伙的真实身份和处境的时候，他就知道这一定是蒙德斯那家伙的恶趣味。之前是想要看兄弟间的自相残杀，这次是想要家族成员间的斗争么。但丁想着笑了一下。  
“但丁，我先进去。到时候格里芬和shadow在里面作为内应。到时候怎么处理你是懂的。”对讲机里面传来V的声音，看来这家伙已经是提前到达地点。但丁是佩服这个家伙的胆大，居然是敢背叛自己的老大。以及  
“我觉着只有这样做，才能对得起他和尼禄。”  
那时候V是这样回答的。但丁他们是潜伏进入到别墅区的大院里。这里看上去戒备森严，好在V是提前黑了进去。不然这个时候他们早就是被防御系统打成了筛子。但丁观察着四周，老练的警员自然明白这些入口的指向。而他要做的是进入到内部去寻找自己一直以来所期待的，V嘴里的那个奇迹。  
“尼禄你去和其他人处理中庭的守卫，到时候进去和我汇合。”  
“老混蛋，这次是想要立头功么。”尼禄显然不明白但丁的心思。但丁只是看了一下眼前的年轻人。  
“待会再和你解释。”说着但丁便是一个人顺着V提供的方位寻找着什么，在那个地方，有一个密道。但丁在不断的摸索着来自于墙上的机关。当他接触到一个按钮的时候，就见一个门出现在自己的面前。  
“原来在这里啊，真是有趣啊。”但丁说着便是顺着这个密道走下去。  
这个隐秘的地方通向这里最隐蔽的地方，那个暗无天日的地底下。究竟隐藏了什么样的秘密。或许那种与生俱来的感觉让他觉着有必要是进去才行。顺着密道，他发现前面有着微弱的灯光。  
应该就是那里了。但丁是顺手便是躲在墙边，他掏出自己的手枪随时准备好作战的姿势。这时一个戴着黑色头盔的男人走了过来。他便是趁机将这个家伙击倒在地上。那人想反抗便是在发声之前就被但丁给扭断了脖子。  
“呼……”但丁是将人拖到刚才自己藏匿的通道里，便是换上对方的衣服走了进去。阴暗潮湿的地方，充满着奇怪的味道，像是信息素的味道。也是一种让但丁觉着有些熟悉的味道。  
这里就是藏匿着大量NA信息素的地方么。那种令大量alpha沉醉而死的毒物么。但丁觉着这样的味道并不能让自己沉醉，相反觉着这个味道是那么的熟悉。  
蒙德斯那种恶心的实验，拿着大量的omega活体来进行这样违背道德的实验，以及最近失踪的大量alpha男孩难不成是在这里。想到这里，但丁是不免触碰了自己的扳机。忽然但丁是听到有人是在交谈。直觉让他躲到隐蔽的地方。开启录音笔，这个是传统的项目，但丁明白接下来就是等待。  
“怎么样？母体怎么样了？”  
“似乎是不能生产了，不过他身上的信息素还是有利用价值的。”  
但丁是躲着继续窃听着，而这个时候V是将一封邮件发了过来。  
“Nelo Angelo计划素体研究。”但丁是点开计划研究，当母体资料以及照片出现在自己面前的时候，他手是不住的抖起来。  
妈的，你这个混蛋居然还活着！但丁是正要起身走过去解决那些人的时候。忽然就听见一声警报。  
“嘿，那边的小哥，似乎实验区那边出问题了……”没等那个穿着白大褂的人说完，便是一阵枪响。  
“晚安……”但丁是说着，随手将权限卡拿了过来。他是继续以伪装护卫的身份进入到实验区的深处。  
“果然和预想的一样……”但丁是看着这里简直就是白色的牢房，里面是关押着大量的实验体，里面omega的味道混合着那种宛若毒药的信息素，弄得但丁很是难受。他没有想太多有关于他们的事情还是交给V这个孩子来处理算了。这个时候他的通信装置响了起来  
“但丁……现在我们往地下室里面赶。”  
“OK，很好。”但丁一听是尼禄的声音便是知道上面进行得很顺利。忽然他听到了急促的脚步声。  
“快点去销毁这些东西，上面已经被攻陷了。”  
不好，他们可能会发现这里。但丁于是便向实验室的深处跑去，一片苍白的尽头，便是一个巨大的门，里面似乎是半敞开着。里面是流着大量的鲜血。忽然他感受到自己像是被人拉了进去，而与此同时门则是被关了上去。  
“这里是……”但丁是回过神来，他注意到，这里和之前看到的牢房有那么一些不一样，这里是有个更加精密的仪器。只有一张床，而他他感觉到似乎是有着枪正在顶着他的脑袋。  
“你是谁？”  
那个声音，但丁是回头一看，周围的实验人员是已经倒在地上，剩下的则是一个梳着背头的男子，男子是跪坐在地上，手里拿着一把手枪。冰蓝色的眼睛以及那个面容，让但丁识破了他的身份。  
“维吉尔……”但丁是注意到对方。自己的哥哥是还活着。果然和V所说的，看来那个所谓的Nelo Angelo完全就是个冒牌货。不过是蒙德斯所造的一个玩偶罢了。真正的怕不就是眼前的人。  
“老哥……你……”但丁是看着维吉尔，显然在这里他受到了不好的待遇。而脚步声是离这里越来越近，但丁是将自己的枪再一次扣动扳机。  
“哥，你闭好眼睛。”但丁是将从守卫身边带来的防弹衣给维吉尔穿上。而随着门打开的瞬间，但丁轻声一笑说道。  
“好戏开演了，伙计们！”  
随着枪声的响起，周遭便是被血染红。而维吉尔则是一直在但丁的怀里闭着眼睛。等枪声结束之后。他说道。  
“结束了？”  
“结束了。”但丁说着便是看着维吉尔，对方没说什么，便是陷入到沉睡中。  
距离Nelo Angle围剿已经过去了一个月。一早的广播里便是这样的新闻。新闻里提起了有关于他们的事情，不过说的是解救人质的事情。但丁可不在乎他开着车，警局里是难得给他们放了几天的假。这下可以好好的去陪陪自己的兄长，而坐在副驾驶上的尼禄，嘴里嚼着口香糖，看着但丁问道。  
“你是说我老爹是永远站不起来了，他还蛮可怜的。不过，我觉着他好像认为这个就是对于自己背叛斯巴达家族的惩罚一样。所以我也没见他说什么。”  
“是啊。蒙德斯知道他逃跑之后对他的惩罚，枪是打在腰椎上的。还好不是致命伤。那颗子弹取出来之后，医生就告诉了我这些。对了。以后你少去戳你爸的伤口。上次你有些过分了……”没等但丁说完，尼禄便开始自己口吐芬芳的模式。  
“我过分？他那个老混帐东西当年把我扔在孤儿院里面……现在是想要……算了今天我这个混蛋老爸出院，今天也是不想说他什么。对了，你是说他准备进警局。”  
“是啊，我已经给他恢复了身份。毕竟……”但丁小声对尼禄说道。  
“他叫做维吉尔，那一天的Nelo Angle已经被我们击毙了……kid。这个是我在上峰的报告里说道的。”但丁是笑着说道。继续驾着车行驶在路上  
来到医院里，但丁先让尼禄去附近小巷里的花店买花。自己先走到维吉尔的病房里，维吉尔还躺在床上睡觉。进来的时候，维吉尔好像与生俱来的对于胞弟的到来有着感觉。说道。  
“你来了。”  
“是啊。”  
要知道但丁可是费了好大劲才是让老哥维吉尔接受他现在的身体以及妮可做的电动轮椅。一进医院便是消毒水的味道。尼禄似乎是很讨厌这样的味道，他在这里有着不愉快的经历。不过因为是假的傀儡做的，对于父亲的恨意也是没有那么厉害。  
“老哥……”说着但丁从早就准备好的盒子里拿出一套高定的西装给维吉尔穿上。  
“还有，这是你的新身份，今后你是我们组的一员。”  
“你原来不是黑帮么？怎么什么时候招安去了警局了？”维吉尔是穿着衣服一边揶揄着但丁，毕竟两个人再次相遇时候，但丁已经是那个地方一个小派系的头目。然后现在他招安的帮派也不过是父亲建立的四分五裂的黑帮。  
“招安是父亲的遗嘱里面说的意思，本来他的位置是留给你的……”但丁是笑着便是将警官证交到维吉尔手里，顺手便是帮着维吉尔将裤子穿上。  
“可是你看我这个样子能被那些老元老认可么。”维吉尔是说着，但丁便是将维吉尔一把抱起。  
“但丁，你能不能动作幅度小一点啊。”  
“好的，老哥我知道了……”但丁是笑了一下，便是将皮鞋穿在维吉尔的脚上。但丁是清楚，这个人是怎么不会接受这样的身体的。曾经他可是父亲和母亲的骄傲，宴会上的他是对于那些大人是游刃有余。现在则是这幅模样。而维吉尔像是没发生什么事一样对着镜子整理着自己的衣服。  
“老爹，是给你的……”  
维吉尔被但丁是推出病房，尼禄是已经忙完手续在外面等着。手里拿着一束花便是放到他的怀里。他只不过是看了一眼便是走到前面。  
“这孩子，估计还记着你的仇吧。”但丁说着是看了看维吉尔，维吉尔倒是摇了摇头叹了口。  
这家伙大概还不懂处理和孩子的关系吧。但丁心说着叹了口气。  
他让父子两个坐在后排，自己开着车走着，他时不时看着后面，维吉尔拿着书在看，见但丁瞟过来，还予以礼貌的微笑。反观尼禄，这个孩子自己看着手机。他和维吉尔没有什么话说的。  
真是两个笨蛋，但丁叹了口气。把车开到自己的家里。  
“OK，到家了。”但丁说着，想要从后排抱出维吉尔，却发现这个家伙正躺在年轻人的怀里睡了过去。  
“安静点，老混蛋。”尼禄说着对但丁顺手就比划了一个中指。但丁笑着看着眼前的年轻人。他小心将睡着的维吉尔抱起，走了进去。  
但丁打算晚上在家里弄个小型的派对来庆祝维吉尔的出院。而尼禄这个时候打着电话说道。  
“姬莉叶，我爸回来了，你什么时候到啊。”  
要是被老哥知道这小子有女朋友的话，会是什么反应，但丁有那么一些期待了。  
“什么，你是想让人都看我的笑话么？”  
但丁从维吉尔的语气里就知道这家伙一定很讨厌这样的活动，但很久没有接触到家庭的人显然需要来自于家人的关怀。但丁这个时候正在帮着维吉尔擦拭身上的水珠。刚才洗澡的时候，维吉尔一直在反抗，但无力的下盘让他只得在但丁的怀中享受着来自自己胞弟的照顾。  
“我不需要你的照顾……”维吉尔说着。但丁将一套家居服递给了维吉尔，让他自己患上。然后在他的脚上套上一双毛绒拖鞋。  
虽然他的老哥身体已经大不如前，可是这个家伙的心里还是一头猛虎。但丁明白维吉尔现在还是在逃避。昏昏沉沉的过去了十多年了也应该让他去接受现实的自己了。但丁是一把搂住维吉尔的腰部，将他再次抱回轮椅上。  
“愚蠢……放我下去……我不需要这个。”维吉尔想要挣扎，却发现自己没有任何的感觉。这时但丁看着维吉尔说道。  
“你又来了，老哥。”但丁知道维吉尔就是有那么一些怪脾气，他没有说什么，只是将椅背上的安全带系在自己兄长的腰部。防止他跌落下来。可是维吉尔想要去解开。这个时候，但丁试着去掐了一下维吉尔那没有感觉的大腿。  
“你现在感觉到痛么？”  
这句话把维吉尔给问住了，他没有说话只是呆呆的看着。确实他没有感觉，麻木的肢体就像摆设一样在这里。但丁没有说话，他看着自己的兄长就这样坐在上面沉默了很久。忽然维吉尔冷笑起来。  
“是么？那这就是你想要表达兄弟间爱意的理由？”  
“并没有，老哥。而是我觉着有些东西我必须补偿你。”说着但丁起身摸了一下维吉尔的发旋说道。  
“快点准备吧，孩子们可是在外面等着你的。”说着但丁走了出去。


End file.
